In His Eyes
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: The pharaoh and the warrior queen. A Yami and Mai story! Mai's a head-strong queen, to never love a man. Then she meets the Pharaoh Khalfani on his birthday party. There is a spark between them. But is it love? Who knows?! The reviewers gets to dec


****

DISCLAIMER: SM DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! ALL I GOT IS A CD PLAYER THAT NEVER STOPS PLAYING! ^^ YUP! I GOT NO LIFE! WHEEE! OH FULL MOON IS BY BRANDY!

NOTE: THIS IS A ONE SHOT FICCIE WITH PHARAOH YAMI AND MAI! AND YAMI WILL BE CALLED KHALFANI. JUST CUZ HE'S MY VERSION OF HIS PAST NAME. ^~ MAI'S PAST NAME WILL BE MYISHA

T'WAS AN IDEA YAMI YUGI CHAN DARED ME TO DO. MWAA! YYC! YOU KNOW BETTER! I NEVER BACK DOWN ON A BET! WHOSE BAD?! MEE! AND YA BETTER KNOW IT!

ON WITH THE FICCIE! ENJOY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the young pharaoh's first birthday as the new Pharaoh of Egypt. Everyone who was anyone was there. With gifts of gold and oils. Precious stones and beautiful slaves. It was to be grand and big. Because he was, and is, one of the greatest pharaoh of all time. Though young, he has an air of confidence and strong powers. He has many times defeated his enemy with a wave of his hand. He was feared, and he was loved by all his people. Such a person deserves great respect. And so this party was to be the grandest most extravagant of all times.

Among the crowds, a golden haired lady from the Northern Lands. Was walking though the noisy crowd. Avoiding the stares of men. She was not interested in mating, not yet anyways. She was the Warrior Queen Myisha. She was not married, and never would be. She was head-strong, and any man that would be her husband had to be better than her in many ways. So far there was none. She was a warrior, a ruler and she was 'woman'. She had become Queen after her father. The late King Xerxes died in battle. To her, her father was a man among man. No one can ever beat that. Strong, handsome, smart, though, through all that hardcore act. He was kind and caring inside. Only showing his heart to her. How she missed him right now. And now this new pharaoh. Who interested her so much. He was like her father. Strong, brave and powerful. No one has seen a glimpse of his true side. But tonight. She is. She had to know. Is this man worthy of her affection? To share her throne. To unite their kingdom in peace.

Soon the crowds parted for the new pharaoh. The Pharaoh Khalfani of Egypt. Tall, dark and handsome. His golden bangs swaying as he moves like a panther on the hunt. His long black hair slightly reddish highlights flaring up like the Sun God Ra's ray. His bare chest were toned and rippled with slight dents. His abs were tight yet not packed. Just perfect. Not to much, and not lacking. He was captivating all right. His every movement so precised and calculated. Not even the jingles of his heavy jewelry were heard. He was arrogant and proud. The way he carried himself. It was like he was God. But that's what's attracting. That's what makes him alluring. Like a prized catch. And he turned, to look at me. Blue met Crimson. And a spark flew.

__

Boy, I saw you soon as you came bouncin' though the door

You and your mans and them just took over the floor

Started doing your thang

And it made me notice you even more

They way you turned around and looked at me it seemed as though 

You must've somehow felt me staring on the low

Something tells me you're the kind of guy I'd like to get to know

We stared for what felt like hours. An air escape surprising me, I didn't know I was holding my breath that long. I walked up to him. Walking as he did. Smooth as a panther. But my smile was that of a cunning thief claiming his prize. I bow my head slightly. I am a Queen. Not no lowly princess. "I am the Queen Myisha of the Northern Lands. And you must be the famous Pharaoh I keep hearing about?" I knew who he was, but this was politics and protocols. How boring. Oh well. Might as well look the part.

"That I am. I am Pharaoh Khalfani of Egypt. And you. You must be the famous warrior queen." His voice was exotic as he. A deep seductive tremor that teases your senses. He lays out his hand for the Queen. "Shall we?" He looks towards the dance floor.

"A pleasure my pharaoh." And I took his hands. Then headed for the dance floor. To my surprise he was an adept dancer as well. Like a branch in the wind. He sways like liquid. I can smell the Egyptian Rose Oils on him. So close, yet so far. I find myself attracted to this young pharaoh. None has captivate me so much as he, and in so little time. The music stops and we bowed to the clapping crowds.

"You dance splendidly my pharaoh." I complimented.

"And you fair Queen, is quite lovely company." He replied back.

I tried to hide the blush I felt creeping up. I heard such similar phrases from other men. And it never bothered me. But the way he said it was . . . the way his lips moved, and how his eyes danced in the candles light, it was like feeling sweet warm honey pouring to my lips. Heating me inside and out. I feel myself drowning to his voice alone. Oh Lord Ra, is it possible to fall in love with just a voice?

"Is there something wrong my Queen?" He almost sound like a purring cat.

I snap back to reality. How embarrassing! I, the great queen. Being affected so, by just his voice. "No my Lord Pharaoh. I'm fine, just out of breath that's all." I quickly change the subject to hide my unease around him. "You palace. It is lovely." 

He chuckles, seeming to know my uneasiness. That mad me angry inside, but I won't show it. 

"Care for a tour my Queen?"

"Yes, that would be nice." I take his hands as he leads me off to the back, away from the crowds who were busy enjoying themselves to notice we left. I took this moment to really look at him, for any flaw, and found none. Good. He was definitely a Child of Horus. A true Pharaoh. Flawless like a mirror. He was more bronze then gold. In the folds and angles of his chest were darker tones, copper, dusk, almost umber in the smooth nakedness. The ribs just visible, the straight spine incurving a little to the narrow waist, the hard line from waist to hip to thigh slatted with tight tone muscles, lightly glossed with sweat. Beautiful is to mundane a word to use on such beauty. He was simply breathtaking, gorgeous, no words can describe what I see.

__

I ain't even gonna front

I ain't even gonna lie

Since you walked up in the club

I've been giving you eye

We can dance if you want

Get it crackin' if you like

Must be a full moon 

Feel like one of those nights

We walked out to his private gardens. It was walled with roses. So that's where his scent come from. We sat at one of the stone benches and talked for hours. From politics to absolute none sense. We laughed hard till we cried. My. I haven't had such fun company since father past away. It's amazing. I feel at ease with this man. He was my equal. In intelligence, cunnings, and even in the shadow games. He had his Dark Magician, and I with my Harpies Lady. We even battled for the fun of it. And to my amazement. I lost! I never loose. Not with my Harpies Lady. But he did, and with ease. Like it was nothing to him. 

How he angered me, yet how he make me desire him also. I love him and I hated him at the same time. Such a confusing mix. I loved every thing about him, and I hated his smug confidence and his arrogance. He reminded me of myself. I laugh. I am definitely a strange case. He looks at me with that crimson eyes of his. How beautiful it looked. Bold and Strong and hidden deeply in it a sensitive side no one can reach. And pain? Has he been hurt? How can anyone hurt such a great man. He or she should be punished for such and act. Why oh why am I acting like this? I can't possibly be in love with the man can I? And on the first day? I stare at him again. I see, that's why, I can see his heart in pain, he was lonely. Like myself. His heart was calling out to me, and my heart was trying to reply to that pain. A pain I know so well. The loneliness, the emptiness, the hollow in one's heart. The more powerful a person is, the more likely that person is also the loneliest. Such is the faith of one born into power. To scared to love, for that love may be one's undoing or death. I feel his pain, I know his pain, I've been there. And it is hard, to live with the truth. That being alone may just be better than being hurt by those around you, those that envy you, are greedy, and wants you gone. I take him to my arms and let him lay on my bosoms. "Cry. Let it out. I know your pain. I've been there. You are not alone." And he did, a great pharaoh crying upon my bosoms. I didn't care. It's not weak to cry. It is weak to hide your pain and pretend it's not there. After awhile he stopped crying and sat back up. He looked at me. A smirk on his face. And I can't help but chuckle. There was still a kid in him. "Feel better my pharaoh?"

"Yes. I feel like a great burden has been lifted off my chest. You are truly a great Queen. And for that, thank you."

"It is my pleasure. What are friends for?"

"Friends? You really consider me as a friend?"

"Of course. You sound shocked." Did I say friend? So it's not love after all. It was his heart calling out. And only I was able to hear it. But why? Why do I feel like there could be something more?

"No. It's nothing. I never really had a friend."

"Then. From this point on." I lifted my hands to him. "We are friends."

"Friends."

__

Why is this the first time that I'm seeing you around

Could you be visiting or are you new in town

Yeah, whatever the case

I'm feeling you right here and right now

Your smile and all the love you showing lets me know that you

Like what you see and wanna get to know me too

This could very well be the start of something special

Happy that I met you

He took me to what seem to be the bath house, or is that the pleasure house? It was within a perimeter of small buildings around a great courthouse. The entrance was carved with the Nut above and Geb below. Her body was a rainbow of stars, while his was a green of wild lush plants. Suites of chambers led out of a succession of doubled wide passages. Light streamed through high openings into the heart of the house: the bathing chambers. It ran with pure water from underground, golden fountains were set into the walls. There was a green lawn above which stood among a forest of falling vines, orchids, jasmines and blood-red passion flowers. The deep sunken bath was of pure white marble with flecks of gray and blue. In the angle of the bath were stone steps and seats and niches for a bit of color over the white stone. "This will be your room my Queen. For someone as beautiful as you, you deserves a bit of elegant luxury." I looked at him. He was giving me something that would belong to 'his' wife. The Queen of Egypt. And here, he's offering me to stay? Is he trying to tell me something? His eyes shows nothing of the sort. Maybe I'm thinking to much of it? "Thank you Pharaoh. I love it."

He smiled his little smirk. And yet again I flushed. Okay. I thought we were friends? But why is my heart fluttering at his smile? "Good night my pharaoh. I'm glad we have finally met."

"I am to. Very glad."

His eyes. There were looking right through me. I can feel him staring at 'me'. I feel myself getting dizzy. From the heat of the bath. And the intense gaze of his eyes. They say the eyes are the windows of ones soul. Then his, his was a puzzle. So hard to find the truth, to find who 'he' is. I for one, plan to find out. Who the real Khalfani is. Then and maybe then. I have finally found my match.

__

I didn't think that I'd come here tonight, meet someone like you

Start feeling the way I do

Seems like we've known each other most of our lives

After one conversation, this must be right.

We bid each other good night. And for the first time. I slept peacefully. Excited to start a new day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

What? You thought I'd do a Love Scene?

Mwaaa! Maybe? I could? It's up to you? 

Then review! And I shall do as you request!

^^ I Aim to Please!

Ciao for now!

SM! ~~ Is she back for good? 


End file.
